Une lettre pour vous
by Hyline
Summary: J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fic sur FMA, eh bien voila, c'est sur Ed et Roy, pas de yaoi.


Une lettre pour vous

Author: Hyline

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic font partis du Manga FullMetalAlchemist(dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse).

Personnages : Edouard Elric ET Roy Mustang ( cela n'est pas un yaoi)

Note : C'est la deuxième fic que j'ai écrit sur avant même d'avoir fini la première qui est un slash sur Harry Potter.

Résumé: Si vous vous souvenez du dernier épisode : Ed a rendu son corps à son frère Al, et qu'à ce prix, il a été envoyé dans un autre monde, notre monde où l'Alchimie n'existe pas . Il n'a donc toujours pas retrouvé son bras droit et son pied gauche, mais il s'en fou, car son seul souci pour le moment est de retrouver les gens qui lui sont chers : son frère, Winry, Mami Pinako, son professeur Isumi et tout les autres. Mais ce ou bien celui qu'il n'oubliera jamais est le Colonel Mustang.

.Bonne Lecture !.

27 Déc.07

Chère Colonel Mustang,

je me trouve en ce moment à Londres avec mon père, un tout autre monde où les gens ne sont pas bien différent de ceux qu'on connait. C'est une charmante ville, avec une population enivrante et tout ce qui manque ici, c'est l'Alchimie. Mais je me voue aujourd'hui aux machines et j'essaye toujours de chercher le moyen de vous retrouver, de retrouver mon monde, mon pays, mes amis, ma famille et vous Colonel.

Je n'ai pas oublié ma vie de jadis, je n'ai rien oublié des aventures que j'ai vécu et des gens que j'ai connu. Mon existance ici est banal, je me promène dans les rues, dans les parcs, dans les lieux publics, seul, solitaire à qui personne ne parle. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de mon ancienne vie pour en construire une nouvelle. J'essaye de parler aux gens, sans faire allusion à l'alachimie, mais c'est difficile, car ça été toute ma vie.

Sinon, moi et mon père sommes devenus plus proche qu'avant et nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître. Même s'il n'est pas totalement humain, enfin, il n'est dutout pas humain, mais c'est mon père après tout et moi son fils.

Vous savez Colonel, de tout les gens que je connaisse ou que j'ai connu, vous êtes le seul à qui j'écris, et Dieu seul c'est pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes la seul personne qui m'est réellement compris et qui m'est aidé auparavant. Je me souviens toujours de la première fois que je vous ai rencontrer, le jour où vous êtes venu me chercher pour passer mon test d'Alchimiste d'État. J'avoue que vous m'aviez souvent été d'une grande aide, même si j'ai toujours pensé qu'un sentiment d'hostilité régnait entre nous. Cela ne m'a pas empêche de penser que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien qui mérite d'accéder à un titre de Général.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé après mon départ, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes devenu, ni vous, ni les autres. Je me pose toujours des questions, qui resterons j'en ai bien peur sans réponses. Je me demande si tout va bien, si la vie à repris son cours normal et si les homonculus ont tous disparu. J'aimerais tellement revenir parmis vous, mais cela m'est impossible pour le moment. Mais une chose est certaine, je n'abandonnerais pas de si tôt, je ferais tout pour revenir et j'y croirais, même si cette histoire finit

Bon et bien, voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit. Je sais que c'est absurde de ma part d'écrire cette lettre, car elle ne parviendra jamais à destination, mais cela me fait tellement de bien d'écrire ce qu'est ma vie que je ne me souci pas de la manière dont ça se fait. Mais je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera et que je pourais enfin vous remercier pour toute les choses que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous le promet, je reviendrais parmis vous et je ne vous quitterais plus, ni vous, nis les autres.

Pour le moment, je vous quitte mais

sans ranger ma plume

Amicalment votre

Edouard Elric

Fin !

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira car moi j'ai toujours aimé Ed et Roy, ce sont mes personnages préférés. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait une fic sous forme de lettre, cette idée m'est venue subitement alors que j'essayais de m'endormir.(Bizarre non ?) Mais bon, j'attend vous reviews et en attendant, je vais essayé d'écrire un YAOI entre ces deux là, mais ça ne sera pas pour l'immédiat. Bisous à tous .


End file.
